


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Actor Hoya, Actor Oh Sehun, Actor Seunghyun, Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Lee Howon | Hoya, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, College Student Jongdae, College Student Sungjong, Dance Instructor Youngbae, Dramedy, Idol Minseok, Idol Sehun, Literature Student Chanyeol, M/M, Med Student Jongdae, Model Oh Sehun, Model Seunghyun, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Sungjong, Professor Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Romantic Comedy, college student chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**4:06 PM**

"Alright everyone,class is over for today."

Change almost let out a sigh of relief._Finally._He thought relieved._Now I can finally look forward for the weekend._He was thinking about what he had been planning on doing when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Finally,we're free for the weekend!"The laughs he heard echo throughout the almost empty classroom showed him he wasn't the only one who had just heard Jongdae declare his joy to the world.


End file.
